Unexpected Visit
by Phoenix Slave
Summary: Gaara has to deal with a headache and some unexpected visitors... and that's about it. Rated T for safety.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Unexpected Visit**

Gaara finished signing another paper and took his head in his hands, trying to deal with another splitting headache. This was becoming such a bad habit... he sure needed a long holiday. It wouldn't have been so bad to be the Kazekage if it hadn't been for the paper work... just too much for only **one** human being. Usually he would get Temari or Kankuro to help (sometimes both of them) but they were both out, probably having lunch at some restaurant... he had to warn Naruto about his wish to become a Hokage. Or maybe not. He would have enjoyed seeing Naruto in his situation.

The window was smashed to the floor in less than a second and Gaara's sand immediately moved from the gourd, ready to imobilize any enemy.

"Oh, boy, you're gonna get it this time!!" a voice warned like a little bell in the silent office.

"Oh, give me a break! You can't even catch a snail and I'm faster than you!" another voice mocked.

"WHAT?!!? THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"IT IS!"

"NOT!"

The Kazekage was standing, looking at the intruders from behind his desk, calm but a little confused. Two children (probably not more than five years old) were fighting each other on his office's floor, hitting chairs and piles of important documents, kicking, punching and rolling on the floor, making a terrible mess and a lot of noise.

"_I've just finished cleaning that this morning._" Gaara thought, staring at the strange visitors.

"I'm better than you, dobe! Father said so!" the little girl stated, with pride in her voice, giving the boy a serious slap in the face.

"You liar!! Mother told me I can control my chakra better than you!" he yelled, fighting against her knees kicking his ribs.

"So what?!? You have no idea about being a ninja!"

"I do! You're the loser, loser!"

"What did you call me?!?!"

"Loser! Loser!"

"_Whatever this is it has to stop. It's making my headache even worst._" the Kazekage decided, using his chakra infused sand to break the two apart and hold them back.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Mr. No Eyebrows?!!??!" the girl struggled. "Let me go! He's the one who started it!"

"I did NOT!" the boy protested angrily.

"Don't argue with me! I'm older than you, you little ungrateful brat!!"

"We're twins, you old maid!"

"Wait until I get my hands on you!"

"Oooh! I'm so scared! My undies are trembling!"

"You dobe! Undies are for the girls!"

"Are NOT!"

"Enough." Gaara growled, tightening the grip on them to make them listen. The two turned their cute faces to him, frowning with threatening looks.

The boy had black hair, a little tousled over his blue eyes, winking gently at the red-haired man who had dared to interrupt their fight. The girl stared at him with pearl eyes, naughty blonde hair in a spiky mess around her head and crossed arms.

"Who do you think you are to stop us?" she growled, struggling to escape from his sand. "Where's the Kazekage? We're here with a very important message!"

Gaara crossed his arms, his face showing a slight trace of annoyance.

"I'm the Kazekage."

The little girl stared at him expressionless, then she and her brother burst into a maniacal laughter at which Gaara had to breath in deeply and stop himself from squeezing the two...

"I DON'T CARE EVEN IF YOU'RE THE KAZEKAGE'S GRANDMA AND JUDGING BY YOUR FACE YOU'RE NEITHER OF 'EM!!" the girl yelled. "That was my fight and you shouldn't have stopped it!! Do you have any idea who **we** are?" she asked, full of importance.

"I don't care. This is **my** office and **you** shouldn't have bumped in, making such a mess and being disrespectful."

"You can't be the Kazekage 'cause you're just a black ringed eyed freak. Did someone punch you in both of your eyes?" the boy sneered.

"Yeah, why be respectful to you? You're not the Kazekage!"

"And why not?" Gaara asked, amused by their foolishness. They reminded him of somebody.

"The Kazekage should be old and wrinkled, like **our** Hokage-sama! You're just young and weird. Secondly" the girl said in a 'I know it all' tone while the boy nodded at her every word "the Kazekage should be a nice person!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"Why is that?" he asked, growing impatient to get rid of the two.

"Because he's father's friend!" the boy snapped, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Finally, somthing interesting.

"Your father's friend? Who is your father?"

"That's only for the Kazekage's ears. Take us to him right now!" the blonde demanded.

"I have already told you that I am the Kazekage."

"No, you're NOT! You just want to hear what our secret message is! We'll tattle you on!" the raven-haired boy threatened.

"Fine. Don't tell me." Gaara said, releasing them from his sand. "Just get out of my office."

"We're going to look for the Kazekage!" they informed him. "Don't tell anyone that you've seen us or you shall die a very painful death, ninja! Come on, Kagemaru!" the blonde commanded as if she were the most important ninja ever. "We have to find Sabaku no Gaara around here somewhere!"

Gaara couldn't help but stare at the two children as they went through the broken window, jumping from roof to roof.

A knock at the door made him turn around from the middle of the mess that was now his office.

"Come in." he said, roughly.

Large grin, blue eyes sparkling with energy, blond spiky hair and orange jumpsuit.

"Naruto." Gaara mumbled, already knowing that his headache was going to turn into a monstruous hell of a problem with that boy around.

"Hey! Gaara! It's good to see you! My congrats for becoming a Kazekage before me!"

A beautiful, feminine figure entered, with a smile and a shy "good evening" for Gaara.

"Gaara" Naruto said, proudly "this is my wife, Hinata. By the way..."

The Kazekage could almost feel what was coming next:

"...have you seen two noisy kids playing around? I sent them looking for you! I guess you didn't meet the two. I asked them to tell you that we were coming to visit you tonight! I wonder where could they be?"

"Naruto, what if they got lost?" Hinata asked, worried.

"Kagemaru and Kitsune? Not in a life time." he smiled. "So, how about some ramen, Gaara? My treat! Come on, you sure look like you'd need a vacation! Hey, how about coming to Konoha next time you actually take a vacation?"

Gaara sighed and had no choice but to follow Naruto and Hinata to the best ramen restaurant in the village.

"I could have sworn those two were his kids..." he thought, silently eating his ramen while Naruto did the talking and Hinata the listening.


End file.
